


Aspect Ratio: Is this real life; is this just fantasy?

by SapphireDreams



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDreams/pseuds/SapphireDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kradamadness Round 9: Movies, for spangel_kat.<br/>Kris and Adam are trapped in a movie.</p><p>It was like reincarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect Ratio: Is this real life; is this just fantasy?

It was like reincarnation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The last thing Adam remembered, he had been cuddling with Kris on the couch and flipping through the movies on television. They’d plowed through a six pack, a bottle of red wine, and an entire pizza. It had been comfort food. They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks and with their new albums nearing completion they had both been running ragged.

Now, Adam was standing in the middle of some random street and Kris was nowhere to be found. At first, he hadn’t noticed anything strange, just enjoyed the walk he seemed to be taking. Until he looked down and stopped short. He was wearing too-big jeans, a collared shirt, and a fugly 80’s striped sweater. What. The. Fuckery. And where the hell was Kris?

Then, he was running down the street, worry churning his gut. 

“Kris!” he yelled.

A random old man taking a walk pointed his cane in the direction of a nearby house. Taking the cue, Adam ran up to the house, slamming into the door, and banging his fists on it. 

“Kris, are you in there?” 

He was taken aback by the bruised and battered Asian man who opened the door. 

“Um, sorry to bother you, but is Kris Allen here?”

“He’s not here.”

“Oh.” Hell, it was a long shot anyway. “Do you happen to know where I can find him?”

“He got married.”

“What?!” Adam’s voice screeched. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. This was just not possible. Kris would never cheat on him, let alone marry someone else.

“He at the church. He getting married.”

“Married?! But I’m here!”

“Married.”

“Married?!?”

“Yeah. Married.”

The man looked at him like he was an idiot, then slammed the door shut in Adam’s face. Adam turned around, dazed. He ran his hand through his hair, then froze.

“Wait a minute. Holy shit. That was Long Duk Dong.”

 

\--------

 

By the time he reached the church, in a car he hoped was his, he had panicked and calmed himself down – twice. This could not be happening. What was this, some kind of fucking Pleasantville acid trip? But there Kris was, pretty in pink. Or was that the other movie? He looked relieved to see Adam. Very, very relieved. Kris ran to him and they embraced. Adam picked Kris up and twirled him around, just for fun.

“Adam, I’m so glad to see you. What is going on?”

“I have no idea. But I got you a cupcake.” He produced a pink and candled cupcake from inside his car. “Sorry I couldn’t find a cake. Happy Birthday anyway, Kris Allen.”

Kris’ eyes twinkled. “Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“My birthday’s not for three months.”

Adam shrugged. “Whatever. That’s how this goes, right?”

Kris threw his head back and laughed. “Just kiss me, Mr. John Hughes or whoever you’re supposed to be.”

And so he did.

There was a white light, everything around them wavered and then….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ouch, watch the eye.”

“Hold still!”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with plaid, and I like being true to myself. I never really agreed all that much with the supposed moral of this story. People should be able to love each other as they are, and not be swept up by peer pressure, even if this is high school.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kris sighed. “Never mind. Proceed, if you must.”

 

\--------

 

“Kris?”

Kris enjoyed the moment Adam’s jaw dropped. That was worth the ass-hugging black leather pants and skin-tight black shirt he was wearing. It may have even been worth the greased back hair and eyeliner.

“Tell me about it, stud.” Kris slid under the curve of Adam’s arm and giggled. “Do you know the words to this song?”

“Hey, I was in theater, remember? What about you?”

“Oh, I’ve got this one. It’s the ‘rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong’ thing I’m worried about.”

Music started playing from… somewhere, and then they were off. It was a massive swirl of vibrant colors, popcorn, a Ferris wheel, and dance. Then it was just him and Adam, alone in a smokin’ hot car flying off into the sky.

Adam waved down at the crowd, a frozen smile on his face.

“Just smile and nod, huh?”

“Yeah, Kris. At this point, I’m just going with it. Whatever happens, happens, right? As long as I’m with you I can handle it.”

Kris looked to his lap and fiddled with his hands for a moment, playing chords on an imaginary guitar. He bit his lip, then turned back to face Adam.

“You know you are the one that I want, right? This is it for me.”

Adam’s face softened into a genuine smile. He reached over to rub his knuckles down the side of Kris face. Kris reached up to hold his hand in place, closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch. Then he felt Adam’s lips on his, soft and tasting like strawberries. 

White light flashed behind his closed eyelids, and when he opened them…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well, at least we’re out of the romantic comedy genre,” said Adam. He ran his fingers over the DeLorean. It was so shiny. “This car is fucking fantastic.” 

“Yeah, I love this movie.”

Adam glanced over at Kris then back to the car, froze, and looked again. He stared. 

“What?” Kris shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wiped his mouth. “Is something on my face?”

“Kris. Your hair. Oh. My. God.”

Kris self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong with it? Is it sticking up a little?”

“A little?!” Adam attacked Kris’ hair with fingers and spit. “You’re Doc Brown, baby. And your hair is all over the place.”

A boom of thunder reverberated, causing them both to jump. For a second, everything seemed to brighten and waver, the whole scene feeling unreal and malleable. Then it shifted back and Adam felt the ground firmly under his feet once again.

“The storm,” whispered Kris. “Adam, stop messing with my hair, you’ve got to get in the car and get out of here.”

“Not without you.” He fiddled a little more with Kris’ hair.

Lighting struck and a branch fell, disconnecting the wires that hung from the clock tower. 

Kris pulled Adam’s hands down, and held them firmly within his own. “That’s how this movie works. You need to get back to the future.”

Little jitters started vibrating through Adam’s limbs. “No. We have to stick together. I mean, what are you even talking about? Back to the future? What I need is to get back to reality. This can’t really be happening.” His voice echoed around them; it was strange to hear the panic in his voice reverberating back at him.

“Adam.” Kris glanced up at the clock, a worried look in his eyes.

“No. No! I’m not just gonna let you fall off a clock tower and get struck by lighting while I drive off into a time vortex or something. And then what, do you have to live thirty years in movie land until we see each other again? How is that going to work? This is stupid, it’s crazy, and I’m not doing it.” 

“Please, Adam. We don’t have much time.”

“You say that like it means something. Kris, I’m not Marty McFly and you’re not really Doc Brown. This isn’t our lives. We don’t have to follow the script.”

Kris closed his eyes tightly, a shudder running through his body. Adam pulled him in tight against his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

“I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“Don’t worry baby, it’s just a dream. Nothing bad is gonna happen.”

As the clock tower boomed out the time, Adam resolutely did not think the tone sounded ominous. Four minutes later, lighting stuck the clock tower, silencing it forever. The sky boiled black and world around them rolled away. In the darkness, Adam felt a force pulling him down and then….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he realized he was under water, Adam panicked and swam to the surface. But when he got there, it turned out that breathing air made him feel like he was suffocating. That’s when he realized he was a fish. And animated.

Fuck.

 

\--------

 

“Kris. You’re Nemo.”

“I know.”

“You’re bright orange.”

“I know.”

“Orange is not your color.”

“Okay Adam. Get a grip. This is where we are and this is what we look like. It is what it is. We have to deal with it.”

“But…”

Kris nudged him. With his fin. His fucking undersized fin.

“I need you with me.”

Adam shook himself, wiggled his own fins a little. “Okay, I’m good. What do we do? I’ve never seen this movie.”

“I’ve never really seen it either, just bits and pieces. The whale part.”

“Oh yeah, I think I saw that part too. I love Ellen.”

Adam turned around to survey his surroundings. It was nice, for a fish tank. He loved the bubbling volcano. Turning back, he was just in time to see Kris captured in a net and scooped out of the tank.

“Kris!”

“Adam, help! He’s got me!”

Kris struggled to escape from the confines of the net. Adam surged towards the surface, but he was too late. He flinched back from the towering man above the tank. He’d never felt so small. The man placed Kris in a plastic bag and put him on the counter.

The fish around him were talking to him, but he was frozen. All he could see was Kris. 

“And a piranha’s a fish. Just like your present.”

“Ahhhahahhha.”

A scary little girl squirmed and cackled in what looked like a dentist’s chair. 

“It’s Darla,” said the starfish with dread.

Kris pushed against the bag. “Adam, what do I do? How does this part go?”

“I don’t know.”

The man picked up the bag, taking Kris away from him. Adam shook out of his shocked stupor, slamming his head against the glass. He had to get to Kris. 

“Shit. No, no, no!”

There was a commotion at the window, what looked like a pelican, but the dentist slammed the window shut. Then Darla leapt out of the chair and snatched the bag from the dentist.

“Fishy!” She shook Kris. He spun around, bouncing from side to side. “Fishy, fishy, fishy!” She flung the bag. It landed on the dentist’s tray and exploded on the sharp instruments. The water gushed, spreading out over the tray and away from Kris.

“Adam.” Kris gasped. 

“What do we do?” asked another fish. She glanced at her reflection. “Calm down Flo, this is no time to panic.”

Kris’ sides heaved as he tried to find oxygen. He pushed against the tray, body flopping uselessly and fins fluttering at his sides.

“Kris. No. This isn’t happening. It’s not real! It can’t be real!”

Kris gasped again. A hoarse sound, air scratching down his throat. Killing him.

“Fishy! Why are you sleeping? Wake up!” Darla smacked Kris, slamming his small body against the side of the tray. Kris cried out in pain.

“No!” Adam swam against the glass, treading water uselessly. “Kris, please don’t die. I love you.”

A shudder ran through Kris’ body. He didn’t answer. Then he stopped moving. Adam searched his face desperately, but when he looked into his eyes, they were empty.

“No!” Adam screamed. His mind cracked with disbelief. His heart broke completely. Raging, he threw himself against the glass of the tank again, and again, and again. Kris was dead, and he couldn’t even cry.

Darkness spread across Adam’s vision as he was pulled down into the depths of the water. And when he could see again….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kris gasped. He was so thirsty. As he was sitting up, he swayed and clutched his head. Huh. Hands. Hands were good. His feet looked kinda hairy though. A body slammed into him and he recognized Adam squeezing him tight. 

“You’re alive. Oh thank God, you’re alive.”

Kris hugged back and nuzzled into Adam’s chest, kissing the skin under his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could still remember dying. Then Adam tilted Kris’ head up and kissed him properly, licking hungrily into Kris’ mouth, his hand heavy and reassuring on the back of Kris’ neck. Kris kissed back, sucking on Adam’s bottom lip with desperation and fear.

Adam pulled back and sagged into Kris’ arms. It was then that Kris noticed the chain Adam was wearing. It dug into his neck, splitting the skin and rubbing the wound raw. On it hung a golden ring.

A rock soared by them, blazing with fire, and they both cowered away.

One ring to rule them all.

“Come on Adam, there’s a doorway in the volcano. We have to get to it.”

“I liked the volcano in the fish tank much better. It was smaller.”

Kris pulled Adam to his feet, felt him sway, and caught him as he stumbled.

“It’s so heavy, Kris.”

Kris looked into big blue eyes, watery and pained. He cupped Adam’s face and kissed him again, pouring out strength and reassurance. “Hold my hand. We can do this.”

They climbed, and pulled, and finally crawled their way through steep, jagged ground. Dry heat blew through their hair and chapped their lips. Every breath burned their lungs. The air tasted of ashes. 

Kris watched as Adam struggled, hands shaking as he pulled himself one more foot up the mountain, then collapsed into the grit of the earth. Heart breaking just a little at the exhaustion and pain strewn across Adam’s face, Kris crawled over to Adam and pulled him into his lap. For a moment he just held Adam close, breathing him in, wishing with all his heart that he could protect him and take from him the burden of the ring. He rested his forehead against Adam’s temple. 

“Do you remember that time we got caught in the snow storm? We were freezing by the time we made it back to the cabin. You were so sure we were going to die on those icy roads, but I knew we’d be fine. And we were. I made you apple pie. It was warm and gooey. The smell of cinnamon was in the air. It wasn’t as good as my mother’s but you told me it was the best thing you had ever eaten. I licked the sugar from your lips. Do you remember?” 

Kris clutched Adam a bit harder, rocking him gently back and forth. The blue in Adam’s eyes stood out in stark contrast to the ashes smeared across his face. 

“No Kris. I don’t; I don’t remember.” Adam’s voice hitched. “And maybe I don’t remember because it didn’t happen. Maybe what I thought was real was just a dream, and the dream is reality. How do I know what’s real? How do I know if you’re real? Or if I’m real? Can you tell me? Please Kris, tell me. What can I trust?” A tear ran down the side of Adam’s face and Kris felt his own eyes well up with emotion.

“I don’t know if what I remember is really what is real, or if this is real. I don’t know what’s happening to us. Who I am, where I am, it’s all crazy and mixed up.” Kris grasped Adam’s hand. “But Adam, there is one thing I am absolutely sure of. One thing that I know is true, that I believe, that I can hold to.”

“What’s that?”

“I love you.”

Adam’s lower lip trembled.

“What I feel is what I know. Through all of the crazy places we’ve been to today, through all the things horrible and unreal. That is the one thing that has never changed. The one constant. My love for you.”

Adam nodded firmly. “I love you, too,” he said, voice hoarse.

“Come on then, let’s do this. I can’t carry the ring for you. But I can carry you.”

He stood up, planted his feet firmly, then heaved Adam over his shoulder. His knees almost buckled, but he clenched his jaw and forced himself upright. He carried Adam by the strength of his will and the depth of his love. And step by step they traveled up the mountain. The doorway was just within reach.

Then Gollum appeared.

 

\--------

 

“Adam!” The name was torn from his throat, clawing and desperate. “Don’t you let go.”

Kris gritted his teeth as he struggled to hang onto Adam’s hand with both of his. Blood slickened his grip and Adam slipped a fraction more out of his grasp. A sickening feeling spilled down his chest as he glanced to the churning lava below. He heaved once more, shaking with exertion and adrenaline as he tried to pull Adam up from the edge of the cliff. Muscles cramping, stretching, tendons straining, and still, Adam fell a little farther.

Adam clung to Kris, with every finger on his hand, with his eyes. Pleading.

“Kris, I love you.”

“Don’t you do that. Don’t you dare. Give me your other hand.”

“Kris.”

“Come on,” Kris shouted, even his voice straining deep. Terror raced through his heart. “Reach!”

Adam swung his hand up, missed. He tried again, flailing wildly upwards, trying to climb the very air. 

His momentum betrayed them. Gravity pulled him down with a tug that stole him from Kris’ grasp.

He fell. And Kris wailed with desolate rage.

Fire and savage heat surrounded him as the volcano exploded and the mountain crumbled. Kris let it take him. The darkness swarmed up, pulled him down, and then…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Let me ask you a question. You never really remember the beginning of a dream do you? You always wind up right in the middle of what’s going on.”

Kris blinked. And stared. Leonardo DiCaprio was sitting across from him at a lovely café table.

“You’re waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don’t know for sure. But it doesn’t matter. How can it not matter to you where that train will take you?”

A voice spoke to his side. Someone put a hand on top of Kris’ hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“Because we’ll be together.”

He turned his head and stared again. Adam. Alive, whole, clean, and beautiful. Black hair slicked back, the curve of his face, the strength of his gaze. Kris swayed and pitched forward, crumbling against Adam’s chest and clutching hard. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and Adam squeezed him tight, pressed him even closer to his body. They were both shaking.

After a moment, Kris turned back to Leonardo. Calm, composed, dressed sharply, and without a care in the world. Half of Kris wanted to strangle him, the other half wanted to fall at his feet and beg for help. 

“Please,” said Adam. “What’s going on?”

“A dream within a dream. But it’s uncontrolled. Neither of you are trained in dream sharing. You just fell into it through the soulmate connection. And for a while, it was fine, you hovered just one level down. The dreamscape kept shifting, but as long as you kept winning and completing the scene, you stayed on that level. You were about to wake up when you first lost. Getting back to the future would have sent you back to reality. Instead, you dropped down into a second level of dreaming.”

“Shit.” Kris felt Adam clench and tense beside him.

Kris leaned into him, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder, and rubbed the back of his hand soothingly.

“I thought that when you died in a dream, you woke up,” said Kris.

“In normal dreams and normal dream sharing. But you’re not using PASIV technology, and you’re both exhausted and intoxicated, not properly sedated. So things are working a little differently for the two of you. Every time you died, you fell into a deeper level of dreaming until you ended up here, in limbo.”

Kris pressed his lips together. “How do we wake up?”

“Like I said, you’re not sedated and you’re not using the PASIV, so a normal drop and fall won’t wake you. I’ll give you a kick out of limbo, but after that, you’ll have to fight to win each scene of the dream. The victory will flood your bodies with adrenaline, and you can use that to kick yourself back up. A natural chemical kick. Work your way up the levels successfully, and you’ll wake up.”

Kris heaved in a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. “What happens if we don’t win?”

“You get pulled down into limbo again, trapped until your brains turn to scrambled eggs. You’ll lose track of reality.”

Oh God.

Adam placed his fingers on Kris’ chin, and tilted his face up. “Kris, check in with me here.” His throat worked as he swallowed hard. “Are you with me?”

Kris bit his lip. “Yeah.”

Adam rested their foreheads together. “We can do this.”

Kris closed his eyes and pushed forward, pressing his lips hard against Adam’s. 

There was a white light, and then… 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kris shook himself, dazed from the blow to his head, and struggled to his knees. For a second he couldn’t work out what was going on, or where he was. He heard Adam scream and glanced up sharply. In the second it took for Adam to fall to the ground clutching his bloody hand, rage fired up in Kris’ belly turning him savage and protective. He didn’t even know he was up and running until he slammed his fist into Gollum’s face. They struggled for control of the ring. Every blow he took didn’t matter, he just kept fighting back with even more energy and determination. He hit Gollum for taking Adam’s finger, for killing him the last time they met. He poured out his pain and grief until he had the upper hand. Until he had the ring. 

Clenching it, he swung his arm back. The cry of the ring's temptation resounded in his mind but he ignored it and threw the ring into the fire with all his might. Gollum screeched in dismay and jumped after it. For a second, Gollum hung in midair. Kris saw the happiness in his face as he cradled the ring. Then they both dropped down into the fire.

Kris sighed and turned to Adam, who had come to stand beside him. He reached for Adam’s bloody hand, doing his best to staunch the bleeding. Then the mountain jumped and shook. The ground beneath them fell away. And there they were again. Adam hanging off the edge of the cliff, the lava flowing down below. Kris holding desperately to his hand. 

This time, he would save Adam or fall with him. There was no letting go.

“Adam!” Kris shouted. “You can do it. Reach! Take my hand. I am not letting you die, you can’t die. Don’t you dare die on me. Give me your other hand! We can do this!”

He locked eyes with Adam, pouring out his focus and determination. He saw the moment when hardened resolve entered Adam’s eyes.

“Focus. I’ve got you and I’m never letting go. One clean swing upwards. You can do it. I’ve got you. Focus.”

Adam swung his bloody hand up in a perfect arc. Kris caught him, and pulled. Every fiber in his being had one mission – get Adam to safety. Safe, safe, safe. Kris’ mind chanted it over and over again. Heart pounding, he pulled, and strained, with deep gulping breaths, body aching with hurt. With one last effort, he heaved. And then Adam was scrabbling at the edge, and Kris was grabbing at his shirt and pulling him into his arms. And Adam buried his face into Kris’ chest, his tears soaking Kris’ skin. Safe.

Kris shook with adrenaline, and excess fear. Spasms thrumming through his muscles. Sobbing in relief. They clung to each other.

Then a white light shone about them and…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adam felt the absence of Kris’ embrace first. Then he felt the water. He had only a second to contemplate his absence of limbs before he heard Kris scream his name.

“Adam!”

He swam to the side of the tank only to see the bag Kris was in explode upon the dentist’s tray and land among his tools.

“Not again!” Adam’s mind raced. Banging his head against the tank wasn’t going to work. He needed to do something different from last time. Think, think!

This time, he listened to the voices of the fish around him.

“All drains lead to the ocean.”

He caught sight of the volcano in the corner of his eye, and then the drain near the dentist’s tray. Yes! 

“Fishy, fishy, fishy!” Darla squealed.

Adam quickly swam to the volcano and wedged himself in the top. “Quick! Tilt it!”

The other fish worked quickly around him. Darla moved to hit Kris.

“Activate the Ring of Fire!” 

In a rush of bubbles, Adam popped out of the volcano and flew out of the tank. He slammed into Darla’s head, smacked her with his fins for good measure, then flung himself in Kris’ direction. He angled his fins to control his fall.

“Adam,” Kris gasped.

Adam crashed among the tools and used his leverage to propel Kris through the air and down the dentist’s drain. Harnessing his momentum, he bounced himself in the same direction, and flushed himself as well.

Even in the darkness of the drain, a white light flashed…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thunder reverberated through the air, and through Adam’s heart. He looked over at Kris, at his crazy hair sticking up all over and the tension creased around his eyes.

He reached out and pulled Kris closer. “This is it, baby. The last scene.” Adam licked his lips nervously. “Are you ready?”

Kris looked away. “Make sure you pull the cord from under the tree before you hand it to me. I don’t want to get electrocuted.”

“Kris…”

Lightning struck and they were running. No time to talk. Kris up the clock tower, Adam to the cord. Reaching, yelling instructions over the torrential rain and the wind storming through the trees. 

The cord was plugged in, and Adam sped the car off to the starting line. Knuckles gripping white on the steering wheel, blood pounding in his ears, and a niggling thought in the back of his mind that was telling him he was forgetting something. Something important. Life and death. But what was it?

Adam’s mind churned, but the thoughts were blown away when the car went dead.

“No! Stupid piece of shit!” Adam banged on the steering wheel. He turned the ignition and hit the gas, again and again. “No, I didn’t mean it. You’re not shit. Please start, please start. Come on!” The alarm rang and he slammed his head against the steering wheel.

The car roared to life. Adam whimpered, shocked but grateful.

He slammed his foot on the gas.

And 1.21 gigawatts later, at 88 miles per hour, he saw the flash of fire and gasped as ice burst over the car. Then a building rushed up to meet him and he slammed on the brakes. The car swerved and skidded to a stop. Hello 1985.

“Yes!” Adam pumped his fist into the air. 

And his blood ran cold, draining from his face.

“Kris,” he whispered. “The Libyans. They shoot Doc Brown. Shit!”

He hit the gas and turned the car in the direction of the mall. His mind raced. Did Kris remember about the Libyans? Would he be prepared for the guns? 

“Shit, shit, shit. Be okay, Kris, be okay. Be alive. Oh, fuck.” Sweat dripped down the side of his face. 

Suddenly, the car stalled. “No, no, no!” Adam turned the ignition, but it wouldn’t start. He threw himself out of the car in frustration and ran towards Kris. His legs pumped harder and harder. The streets were deserted. The only thing he could hear was the pounding of his shoes against the pavement and the raggedness of his breath.

And then he heard gunshots.

He cleared the top of the hill just in time to see Kris with his arms raised in surrender. To see his body jerk as the bullets hit his chest. To see him fall.

He ran down the hill, stumbled, and rolled to the bottom. He thought he might throw up. A car chase was going on in the background, but Adam didn’t care. All he could see through his tears was Kris, sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

He pushed himself up from the ground, tripping over his feet in his hurry, then fell to his knees beside his lover. Kris’ eyes were open and unseeing and Adam’s heart lurched in his chest.

“Please, please, please.”

He swiped the tears from his eyes and reached out with shaking fingers to the bullet holes in Kris’ chest.

His fingers touched the bullet proof vest at the same moment Kris blinked and groaned.

Adam sagged over, the relief overpowering.

Kris reached up to brush the tears from Adam’s face. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Adam caught Kris’ hand and kissed his fingers. Then he started giggling. He couldn’t stop himself. The laughter just kept coming until he started to hyperventilate, until the tears came again. 

Kris ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, petting and soothing. Then he sat up and pulled open his shirt. Adam traced his fingers across the bullets embedded into the vest.

“I’m fine.”

Adam sighed. “We actually did it.”

“Yeah. This is the part where you kiss me, you know.”

“I don’t think that happened in this movie.” Another giggle and hiccup escaped.

Kris grabbed the collar of Adam’s jacket with both hands. “I don’t care.” He slammed their lips together.

Adam closed his eyes against the fading of the scene around them. Color drained from the buildings and a blinding white light flashed across the sky…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adam opened his eyes. They were home. Their TV was on mute, the last scene of Back to the Future playing before his eyes. He grabbed the remote and pushed the power off with a vengeance. 

“So,” said Kris, “That’s one movie I never want to see again.”

“Was it all real then?”

“I don’t know.” Kris stood up and stretched. “It’s all fading, a half-remembered dream.”

“Something I once knew but chose to forget.”

Kris shot him a half grin. “Something like that. Come on, I don’t feel like sleeping. How about some music under the stars?”

Adam stood up and gathered Kris into his arms. He ran his fingers through Kris’ hair and down his back to squeeze at his ass. He just wanted to see him, to feel him alive under his fingertips. Adam bent his head to nibble at Kris’ earlobe. “Yeah,” he said, voice husky, “Music.” 

Kris laughed, the sound itself musical and joyous. “That’s not what I meant.”

Adam claimed Kris’ mouth, devouring every inch. Hard, thorough, and wet. He breathed in the gasps Kris made, greedy for every sign of life. Then he pulled at Kris’ hair, angling his head back to lick and suck down his neck.

“Okay, then.” Kris shivered. “This works, too.”

They laughed together, and held hands as they ran out into the night.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your sbb23 for your amazing editing job!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are fictional representations only and by no means represent the reality of people’s lives. This story was made for entertainment purposes only. I retain all rights to this story, but I’m paid only in comments and my own personal satisfaction.


End file.
